simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Quadricentennial
3377 marked the 400th Anniversary of the Founding of the Soviet Federation. '''Member states across Kebir Blue took time to celebrate the long and illustrious history of the organisation. This page briefly details the happenings of 3177. __TOC__ The Historical Commission In 3172 Keppy formed special commission was established to prepare for the quadricentennial, much like Spek did for the Soviet Bicentennial. The commission asked member states what their primary concerns of the federation were four centuries in. Largely, respondents were concerned with economic development, with other items like membership, peace, and democracy scoring low. The commission officially released its findings in 3377. Events of March 3377 In the first week of March various states carried out special remembrances of the bicentennial. Unlike the bicentennial celebrations (3127), there were indeed formal celebration undertaken by the federation government. Keppy, an ardent supporter of the ideals of the Soviet Federation, felt that recognising the history of the organisation was paramount. In Adanac three Soviet leaders came together to re-enact the signing of the 2977 Pact. Devlin, Tony, and Keppy dressed in period clothing to represent Stalin, George, and Elizabeth. The meeting was broadcast live in all Soviet member states, with nearly 623 million citizens viewing the proceedings. Following the re-enactment, downtown Adanac held a massive parade followed by a fly-over by four jets to represent each century past. Following this, a new jet in prototype phase passed overhead to signal the new century. A special evening was held in the market that night with a live outdoor hockey match between the Socialist Union of Farr's National Team and the Adanac Frontenacs. During the game people wandered freely singing songs, buying local art, and drinking a festive beer produced in Coastal Rock. Other special events Soviet citizens across the rest of the federation also held special events. Many were organised by national governments while some were spontaneous acts organised at the local level, often by individuals and small groups. Unity Plaza Unity Plaza was built in Celestial City by the government of the Imperial Sphere Union in preparation for the Soviet Quadricentennial. Unity Plaza features pavilions from every member nation. During the week of the quadricentennial, admission was free for all citizens belonging to a Soviet Federation member nation. The opening of Unity Plaza kicked off the week long celebrations, which started with parades across city and the country as well. Nightly fireworks shows lit up the skies above every major city in the Imperial Sphere Union. Entrance into the country was also fast tracked for citizens belonging to a Soviet Federation member nation. Museums, stadiums, and other places of interest cut their entrance fares or scrapped them altogether during the week of celebrations. The week of festivities ended with a grand parade through the main boulevard of the government ward of Celestial City. The week officially ended with speeches from the Her Imperial Majesty and other foreign dignitaries. '''Starayan Music Festival In the spring of 3377 musicians from around the Soviet Federation gathered in Petrograd, which at the time was the soviet capital, to play a massive show in front of 600 000 people. The event was massively successful and a documentary film about the festival was produced by a famous filmaker from Romanom. In the weeks following the festival several of the performing groups produced music videos using footage from the concert. Category:Soviet Federation